Honey I Broke Myself
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Remember that episode Honey I Broke the House where Steph drove Rosie into the house? Well, I thought what if the house wasn't the only thing that got broken... Steph did too.


**A/N:** I always thought the episode "Honey, I Broke The House" would've been much better if Stephanie had actually gotten hurt when she drove "Rosie" into the house but given that it was a family show I could understand so I just wanted to rewrite it on how I would've liked it to be seen.  
**  
Daddy I Broke Myself:**  
By: LOSTrocker

This wouldn't be the first time that the Danny Tanner had to come to the hospital. The first time was when his wife Pam was in that car crash. He watched her die. Now, Stephanie, his middle child was in his wife's place. However, there was more of a possible chance for Steph then Pam had.

The rest of the family was there with him to support Stephanie. Jess and Becky held each other tightly, DJ was waiting on Kimmy and Steve, and little Michelle had fallen asleep in Joey's lap.

As Joey looked down at Michelle, he remembered when Steph was her size. She would always wear herself out and end up in the same spot Michelle was. He couldn't believe that he gotten so upset when he saw "Rosie". He asked Stephanie to guard it, and that simple task ended up being the worst thing he'd ever done.

"We're sorry we're late." Kimmy announced her and Steve's arrival when they came running around the corner.

"Kimmy!" DJ cried and threw her arms around her best friend.

"How are you Deej?" she asked her when they parted.

"I'm surviving, I guess." DJ she whispered. She didn't want her dad to hear how sad she was. He was emotionally distraught for all of them. Besides, she had to be strong, she was the older sister.

"How is she holding up?" Steve asked no one in particular.

Jess shook his head. "We don't know. They won't tell us anything."

"Should I go look for somebody?" Steve asked, it wasn't much he knew but he still wanted to offer something to the Tanners. They were his family now too thanks to his connection with DJ.

"Don't worry with it Steve," Becky answered him. "When they know something, they'll tell us."

"Okay, well how about some coffee?" he continued.

"That does sound good." Becky said.

Jess nodded in agreement. "I think it's safe to say that I could use something much stronger then coffee." He whispered this to Becky. Becky couldn't agree more.

So, Steve took their orders. He tried to get something out of Danny but he didn't say anything. He just stood outside Steph's door. The doctors wouldn't let him in yet. They were still doing tests.

"Do you need some help?" Kimmy asked.

"Actually Kimmy, do you mind if I go?" DJ asked giving her that look saying that she really needed to be with her boyfriend right now.

"Sure, I'll stay here." Kimmy answered with a smile.

"Thanks." DJ replied returning her smile.

Steve led the way to the coffee machine. It wasn't fall. It was just two halls down from where they were. He saw it passing through.

As DJ walked beside him she saw one nurse give the news to a couple of patients that their relative had died. It caused DJ to stop in their tracks? What if that was taking the doctors so long? She wondered. It was like that with her mother.

When Steve went to glance to check on his girlfriend and saw that she wasn't there he started to panic. "DJ?" he questioned. He whirled around and saw her frozen a few feet behind him. He ran up to her. Steve saw the sadness in her eyes. The tears were about to spill over, but he new DJ. She wouldn't cry at a time like this. She would make sure the people around her know that she wouldn't break. He didn't like it. It wasn't healthy.

"It's okay," Steve assured DJ by pulling her close to him, but she pushed away.

"No it's not," she said in a monotone that scared him. He'd never seen her like this before. He wasn't around when her mother had passed away. At times, he wished he was. He could've been there to help ease the pain. "That could be us you know?" DJ continued. She turned around to face her boyfriend again. "Steve, I lost my mom in a car accident. I can't lose my sister too. I just can't." Then it happened, all the emotion that she was trying to hold in over flooded. She started to cry so terribly that she began to shake. It would've brought her to her knees if Steve hadn't been there to catch her.

Steve let her cry in his arms. DJ almost brought him to tears. He a very fortunate guy, unlike his girl, he never had to suffer a great loss such as this. He made sure when this was all said and done to go home and tell everyone of his family members that he loved them all.

A nurse walked by the couple. She was worried when she DJ almost passed out in Steve's arms. "Are you all right?" she asked them.

DJ finally brought herself up right. She wiped away her tears. She nodded. The nurse gave her a comforting smile then continued about her way.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Steve asked helping DJ wipe away her tears.

"I'm really sorry about that," DJ apologized. "I lost it there for a minute."

"Don't say you're sorry for this Deej, it's okay to cry, and whenever you do, just know that my shoulder has your name writing all over it." Steve declared.

DJ smiled at him. He was a great boyfriend. Then she asked him a question that was lingering on her mind. "What do you think Steve?" she asked. "Do you think that Steph is going to make it?"

"Heck ya," he answered full heartily.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she's your sister." That was all Steve needed to say.

Back at the Tanners, Joey gave Jess Michelle. He had to talk to Danny. Guilt and blame clouded his mind. He knew it was selfish right now, but he had to know what his best friend thought of all this. He felt uncomfortable, for the first time in his life with this family. If Danny needed him to leave right now, he would. He would take his exit and never look back.

Danny didn't turn away from Steph when Joey came up behind him. He didn't have to look to know it was him. "She looks like she's sleeping." Danny said so quietly Joey could barely hear him but the sorrow in his voice almost caused Joey's heart to break. He'd lost Pam… He wasn't sure how Danny would handled it if he lost his middle daughter. Everyone always gave DJ the complement most about looking like her mother but Joey thought the opposite. He always thought it was Steph that best caught Pam's image.

"Danny, I'm really sorry," Joey confessed. "This is all my fault. I can't believe I was so mad about that stupid car." Joey shook his head angrily. "If I never bought that damn thing none of this would be happening." Joey paused for a moment. He tried to study Danny. Danny was normally a easy person to read, but right now Joey couldn't. He couldn't figure out what his friend was thinking. It worried him. "I understand if you never want to speak to me again. Just say the word and I'm out of here."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Joey was blaming himself for this. True, he bought the car but he wasn't the one who told Stephanie to get in it and drive it. It was just a little girl's curiosity. It had nothing to do with Joey. The truth was, Joey was the last person he wanted to leave. If they weren't in a public place he'd hit the guy for that. He let Joey know it too.

"Sit. Stay. Don't move."

Simple words that Joey could understand and he did. He went to go get Michelle and return to his spot. He should've known that Danny wasn't the type of person to blame anybody. Hell, he didn't even through it on the drunk driver that killed Pam. Danny wasn't that kind of person.

Steve and DJ came back a few minutes later with the coffee and even though Danny didn't say anything DJ got something for her father anyway. He thanked her for it. They were about to enjoy the cop of warmth but a doctor came up to them. The coffee went ignored.

"What is it?" Danny pushed ahead of his family to get the answers first.

The doctor smiled at him. "Mr. Tanner, your daughter is going to fine. Now, the healing process will be a long draw but she will live." The doc continued. "I don't think I'd ever seen anything like this before. I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Tanner, for awhile I thought we were going to lose her, she must know that she has one heck of a support system out here." He tapped Danny on the shoulder. "We can discuss everything later, but a little girl is asking for you."

The Tanner family rejoiced with smiles, hugs, and happy tears. Danny would be the first in a long line of visitors to see Stephanie.

Steph would be home in a couple weeks.

FIN


End file.
